


Blood

by juliacalasans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/M, No Romance, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Eu não tive como fugir. Assisti toda aquela briga. Assisti cada ferimento que se inferia. Assisti aquela violência. Não fiz nada.Eu o vi morrer. Na verdade, eu o matei. Eu matei Sirius Black, e, o pior, eu gostei disso.





	Blood

Marlene McKinnon movia-se com elegância pelas ruelas sombrias de Nova York, belíssima no seu vestido de seda vermelha que tinha um contraste bem chocante com a pele branca, fina e frágil jovem. Ela estava feliz com sua recém começada carreira de atriz, e, com três anos apenas, já estava finalizando a gravação de seu quinto filme. Acabara de saber que tinha sido indicada para o Oscar pela atuação em seu último filme, que tinha sido, na verdade um favor à um amigo. O filme era 7 anos você, e baseava-se na história de amor de seus dois melhores amigos, James Potter e Lily Evans.

Seu sorriso se alargou. Estava se sentindo tão leve! Lily viera lhe advertir para os problemas na sua vida amorosa (que vida amorosa?) e logo Marlene desdenhara todas as suas sugestões de sair e conhecer alguém que ela amasse e que retribuísse tal sentimento. Primeiro porque sua estadia em Nova York era, de tudo, temporária. Logo voltaria à Londres. E segundo porque, sinceramente, amar alguém lhe doía muito.

Marlene sabia que seu coração sempre pertenceria à  _ele._ Ele que a deixara para sempre, uma menina tão ingênua, perdida na própria escuridão. Quase se afogara no próprio amor, na extensão de seu sentimento e no mar do abandono. É claro que sempre havia alguém para ajudá-la—assim que chegou à Nova York, cinco meses antes, conhecera Amos Diggory. Ele a fizera se sentir novamente uma princesa, mas não era aquilo que Marlene procurava. E, além de agüentar as lembranças dolorosas do passado, ainda tinha que suportas as investidas sufocantes do ex, que não aceitava o fim do relacionamento.

Essas e outras experiências amorosas fracassadas fizeram-na desacreditar o amor. Rodando as chaves do modesto apartamento entre os dedos, ela pensou que nunca na vida estivera tão feliz para precisar de um amor. A vida estava sendo tão generosa com ela...

 — Você se embelezou. — uma voz grossa soou à sua frente, desdenhosa. Ela fechou os olhos por curtos segundos, desejando do fundo do coração que fosse uma miragem. Abriu os olhos. Sirius Black ainda estava lá.

...Ok, a vida acabara de decidir que ela não mereceria generosidades.

 — O que você está fazendo aqui, Black? — perguntou ela, sua voz falhando em cinco pontos diferentes da mesma frase.

 — Eu voltei. — Sirius deu dois passos à frente, sorrindo.  — Eu voltei para você.  

Marlene não respondeu. Preocupou-se em memorizar o rosto másculo daquele homem. Aquele homem de olhos gentis e maliciosos, de cabelos lisos e sedosos, de movimentos felinos e graciosos. Aquele homem que, no seu caráter desdenhoso e selvagem, roubara o coração de Marlene, e, certo dia, a deixara sem nem mesmo se decidir. Ou se explicar.

 — Como descobriu que eu estava aqui? — perguntou ela com frieza.

 — Tenho meus contatos. — aquele mesmo sorriso cafajeste...

 — James.

 — Sempre inteligente... Perspicaz, Lene. — doeu para ela ouvi-lo chamá-la pelo apelido que só ele usava. Mas preferiu esconder isso.

 — Volte para a Emmeline Vance. Aquela piranha te merece.  

 — Você é muito melhor que a Vance, Leve. Eu voltei, porque estava com saudades.

 — Você teve cinco anos para voltar. — o sorriso dela era frio, gelado, mecânico.  — E, num súbito ataque de impulso, você resolveu que queria brincar comigo de novo! Vamos lá. Você quer dinheiro? Me fala aí a droga da quantia, eu te pago e você some.  

Sirius riu. Era uma risada meio canina, que mais lembrava latidos do que propriamente uma risada. Marlene foi envolvida por uma onda de nostalgia que a fez suspirar. Black, sorrindo ainda mais, passou as pontas dos dedos pela pele delicada de seu rosto.  Apesar do tapa violento que fez sua mão cair ao lado de seu corpo, o homem nem sequer se incomodou. Enlaçou sua cintura e a beijou.

Marlene se retraiu. Trincou os lábios em desafio, mas ele estava simplesmente disposto à não desistir. Suas mãos subiram da cintura para descrever pequenos círculos em suas bochechas cobertas de  _blush_ , e, com todo aquele carinho, numa última tentativa desesperada de recuperar a própria sanidade, ela colocou as mãos em seu peito, aplicando uma pequena pressão.

Pequena demais. Não havia força no ato, e ele sorriu em meio ao beijo, atacando-a novamente. Dessa vez não encontrara obstáculos. Marlene cedera, simplesmente. E com aquela mesma destreza que a encantara quando tinha quinze anos, ele começou a conduzi-la delicadamente para o elevador. Ela não se deu conta de que, de repente, estavam deitados no tapete de sua sala, e nem estranhou quando, num momento, suas roupas estavam jogadas no chão, o vestido de seda pura desfeito em tiras. Nada importava.

Não importava, nem mesmo a pequena câmera que, bem escondida, filmou cada minuto daquele ato. Cada palavra dita. Marlene se entregou, da mesma forma que fizera cinco anos antes, mas ele não estava envolvido. Simplesmente a satisfazia. E, quando tudo terminou, ele se levantou, como se tivessem acabado de travar uma conversa trivial e comum.

 — Pois é, Marlene. Tenho que ir.  

 — Como é que é? — ela se levantou, ainda nua, e fitou-o com surpresa.  — Você aparece do nada, a gente transa e você vai embora? — a câmera de repente rolou pelo chão, e, atônita, Marlene fitou-a por um minuto.  — Você filmou tudo... Veio à pedido da Vance, é óbvio. Denegrir minha imagem. —

 — Adivinhou rápido, Marlene. — o tom de voz dele não demonstrava surpresa, só calma e um pouco de divertimento.  — Sempre perspicaz. — e, sem mais nenhuma palavra, saiu do apartamento.

Ela não tentou impedi-lo. Pouco importava, agora. Deitou-se na cama e começou a chorar. Seus cabelos, molhados de suor, voltavam à forma rebelde e crespa. O rosto não tinha maquiagem. E, naquele momento, ela não era Marlene McKinnon, atriz, indicada ao Oscar. Era só Lene, a garotinha tão frágil que Black abandonara. Pela segunda vez.

Chorou tempos. Chorou. Chorou. Chorou. E quando finalmente o choro cedeu à simplórios soluços, um barulho ecoou, um barulho baixo, abafado, mas suficientemente alto para alertá-la. Era o barulho de um tiro. Marlene entrou de qualquer jeito na fina camisola de seda e desceu as escadas num furacão, chegando a um pequeno beco dois quarteirões para frente. E a cena que viu a surpreendeu—em plena madrugada, Amos Diggory exibia um grande buraco na mão, enquanto Sirius Black sacava uma arma, frio.

 — Ela é uma flor... Uma flor tão frágil... Você a matou. Novamente. Está chorando destruída lá em cima, provavelmente. — Amos gritava, segurando a mão que sangrava profusamente.

 — Eu não tenho culpa se ela é burrinha o suficiente para cair na mesma armadilha uma segunda vez. — retrucou Sirius, e Marlene tampou a boca para não gritar.

 — Ela te ama, seu imbecil! Ela é inexplicavelmente louca por você.  

Sirius lançou para Diggory um olhar gelado, e, no segundo seguinte, os dois se engalfinharam de modo tão violento que Marlene mordeu os próprios dedos, se refreando para não gritar realmente. Simplesmente não queria interromper aquela cena. E os dois brigavam, e brigavam, brigavam e a câmera, por um acaso, acabou rolando para perto de Marlene. Rodando o vídeo que ele gravara. Sem se conter, ela entrou no beco e pegou a câmera.

 — Sua filha da puta desgraçada, me devolve essa câmera. — berrou Black, indo para cima dela com toda a força.

O que aconteceu a seguir foi um borrão muito indistinto. Ele enterrou suas unhas com força nos punhos, prendendo-a contra a parede e fazendo o sangue escorrer pela pele alva. Seguiu-se um soco recheado de ódio de Amos Diggory,  que afastou Black dela, e, enquanto isso, Marlene deslizou suavemente a câmera para um buraco de rato no chão. Era pequena o suficiente para não ser notada, e, quando Black notou o sumiço do aparelho, simplesmente enlouqueceu.

 — CADÊ ELA! CADÊ ELA! CADÊ A PORRA DA CÂMERA! CADÊ ELA, SUA PIRANHA! — cada ofensa era uma faca, uma faca que cortava, que fazia sangrar, que debilitava cada vez mais. Marlene não entregou a câmera.

 — Largue dela! — Amos voltou a bater em Sirius.  — Ela não merece você. Ela merece alguém que a faça feliz. Não sou eu. Mas ela há de encontrar alguém. LARGUE DELA!  

E a luta se seguiu. Não havia mais armas (a pistola entrou para o meio do lixo e sumiu por ali), mas ainda sim havia violência. O grito de Marlene cortou a noite quando Amos caiu no chão, um grande rasgo indo do pescoço até perto do peito. Sirius segurava uma agulha em mãos, e parecia em júbilo.

 — AMOS! — gritou ela, e mergulhou para o meio do lixo, enquanto Black se aproximava, a agulha em mãos, uma expressão simplesmente mortífera no olhar.  Prensou-a contra o chão, e a agulha já furava a abertura do seu pescoço quando as mãos de Marlene encontraram a arma. E, em um segundo, as posições se inverteram, a agulha estava sabe-se lá onde e Black estava dominado. Marlene tremia da cabeça aos pés, e Amos Diggory agoniava no chão. Ela sabia que tinha que agir rápido.

 — Mate-o! — Amos sussurrava, já fraco demais para falar.  — Lembre-se de tudo o que ele fez para você, e de tudo o que pretende fazer... Mate-o. — ele tossiu, uma tosse recheada de sangue.  — Eu te amo, Marlene. E pena não ter sido eu a fazê-la feliz.

O corpo caiu no chão, morto, e ela ofegou. Sangue ainda escorria de um pequeno corte no seu pescoço, assim  como ela sentia seu pulso um cado dormente. Black sorriu, um sorriso que faltava alguns dentes, mas que nunca perdia o verdadeiro charme.

 — Você não vai fazer isso, Lene. Você me ama.  

Ela olho-o com ódio, enquanto se aproximava mais.

 — Pague para ver. — sibilou ela.

 — Marlene... — sua voz já demonstrava o pânico que ela esperava ouvir.  — Você sabe que eu amo você...  

Um barulho de tiro ecoou por todo o local, mas na Nova York, quem ligava? Aquele bairro estava deserto. Todos estavam nas festas, nas nights ou se drogando em algum canto. Black levou as mãos ao pescoço, em desespero.

 — Não. Você NÃO ama.  

 

 >><<

 

No dia seguinte, Marlene entrou no estúdio e finalizou as gravações do seu filme. Estava se sentindo leve, e nem um pouco culpada. Sentia apenas pena de Amos. Ele morrera por ela. Por Sirius, ela sentia algum orgulho de si mesma. Era como se carregasse um peso desde os quinze anos sem saber, e, de repente, se livrara dele.

 — Estou voltando para Londres. — disse ela para seu diretor, terminadas as filmagens.  — Já providenciei minhas malas, estarei no aeroporto daqui meia hora.

 — Você foi ótima, Marlene, ótima! — disse o homem, tão gentil quanto possível, na sua esfuziante animação.  — Você merece aquele Oscar. De verdade.  

 — Obrigada. Vou só voltar no meu apartamento. — e, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha, saiu.

Não estava fugindo, mas tinha algo a fazer. O beco continuava da mesma forma que ela deixara, os corpos caídos no chão. Pisando cuidadosamente, ela enfiou a mão no buraco de rato e pegou a câmera. Olhou para Sirius. Ainda mantinha as mãos no pescoço, a expressão de choque no rosto. Vendo aquilo, Marlene só soube sorrir.

Deu uma volta num parque qualquer, e no cantinho mais afastado, retirou uma grande pedra do chão e cavou um fundo buraco, aonde escondeu a arma. A pedra voltou para seu devido lugar e ela saiu, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Suas roupas tinham sido guardadas cuidadosamente na mala. Ela se livraria delas em Londres.

Chegou ao aeroporto. Deu autógrafos. Deu entrevistas, falou sobre suas expectativas em relação ao Oscar e falou sobre seu último filme, detalhes sobre sua personagem, Giovanna Zannetti, que acaba se tornando uma foragida ao matar o ex-namorado num momento de ódio. O assédio a fez feliz, e Marlene dormiu toda a viagem.

Já na sua casa de campo em Londres, ela fez uma pequena fogueira, alimentando-a com folhas secas. Enquanto sua camisola queimava, ela observava com atenção o vídeo que Black gravara. O modo como se entregara era ridículo, ao mesmo tempo tão... humano.

Ela se sentia diferente agora. Mais fria. Mas nem de perto, arrependida.

 — E pensar que eu um dia te amei. — murmurou ela, jogando também a câmera no fogo, entrando na casa. Sentou-se na sala, sentindo o cheiro tóxico da fumaça que impregnava o local.

Sentia-se tão leve... No final, ela compreendia que gostara do que fizera. Gostara de matá-lo. Gostara de se vingar.

O telefone tocou, e, no terceiro toque, Marlene atendeu.

A voz de Lily soou meio histérica, do outro lado.

 — Marlene do céu! Sirius Black acabou de ser encontrado morto em Nova York! Assassinado com um tiro no pescoço!  

Marlene se esticou no sofá e sorriu.

 — Meu Deus, Lily, como foi que isso aconteceu?  

 


End file.
